


The Garden of Shadows

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Sherlock, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Human Greg, Magic, Mild Fluff, Sex, Vampire Irene, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock, breaking the habit, cane whippings, comfort/hurt, dark rumple, human belle, human john watson, relationships, tennis balls, vampire rumplestilskin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> A Once Upon a Time/Sherlock BBC crossover.<br/>(Blade crossover with no Blade but mention of some of the characters from the story. Mostly Reapers, Familiars, etc.)<br/>Also, I am new to Dom/Sub so I hope it's alright. The more I write it the more I will get comfortable with it. </p>
  <p>Sherlock Holmes has experimented with certain chemicals until he discovered a serum (much like Blade uses) to allow him to walk in daylight like the rest of the "Breathers".  John feels that it's a risk but necessary for the task at hand.</p>
  <p>Enter Mr. Gold and his caretaker, Belle French. A string of mysterious murders lands the detective at his door and a world that he would never believed existed.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Come little children,  
> I'll take thee away,  
> Into a land of enchantment.
> 
> Come little children,  
> The times come to play,  
> Here in my garden of shadows.
> 
> Follow sweet children,  
> I'll show thee the way,  
> Through all the pain and the sorrow.
> 
> Weep not poor children,  
> For life is the way,  
> Murdering beauty and passions.
> 
> Hush now dear children,  
> It must be this way.  
> Too weary of life and deceptions.
> 
> Rest now my children,  
> For soon we'll away,  
> Into the calm and the quiet.
> 
> Come little children,  
> I'll take thee away,  
> Into a land of enchantment.
> 
> Come little children,  
> The time's come to play,  
> Here in my garden of shadows.

"Belle!" 

The voice drifts down from the second floor. Deep blue pools refusing to even acknowledge the anger that seemed to be floating through the air. Deep within the pages of the book opened in her palms. Head lowered as the beauty tried to suppress a giggle as the story played out in her mind. Knowing that ignoring Mr. Gold was going to get her into more trouble if not answered. Belle just couldn't bring herself to do it. Jumping as the book disappears in a puff of purple smoke, eyes are finally lifted to a seething Gold. 

"Did you clean my laboratory?" 

"I might have." 

An accent cut through the air. It wasn't British but neither was his. Brown hues flash with hints of amber gold before the older gentleman flashes a grin. Showing off the sharp frontal canines that usually are so well hidden. There was two things that she'd learned while being this man's caretaker; not to mess with him while he was in one of his brooding, childish fits and cleaning his lab. Belle knew by the look in his eyes that she was going to be punished. God, did she hope it wasn't like the last time. The chestnut headed beauty wasn't able to sit for days. 

Mr. Gold leans in, dangerously close before whispering quietly in her ear. "Strip." 

It made shivers run down her spine. 

"Three minutes. Don't make me wait." And with that, Gold was up the stairs, leaving Belle's mind racing. 

He wasn't a horrible person to live with. Not like her Father. Rumpelstiltskin demanded control, in all aspects of his life. At first, she didn't know what shocked her more; the fact that he was a vampire, hundreds of years old or the fact that his temper and punishments where swift. Not that he didn't comfort her afterwards but he teetered on dangerous when riled. The clothes are removed from her body that is already reacting to her surroundings. Pink nipples erect as the chilled air soaks into the fair flesh that covers her bones. Glancing in the mirror before acceding the stairs, Belle was a beautiful woman. Curves in the right places, skin like milk. A lush head of chestnut curls and dazzling blue eyes. Shaking breathes as she made her way up the stairs to his room. 

Closed cherry double doors between Miss. French and her punishment for tonight. She was praying for a piece of leather, anything but the swiftness and pain of his opened palm against her backside. Secretly, Belle had cleaned it for this one purpose. It had been months since he'd touched her and she was craving Gold's touch. Even in punishment. The room was darkened with thick scarlet wool curtains. A fire warming the room with it's gentle glows of red and orange. Gold sitting in his chair, waiting for her. 

"20 seconds to spare." 

Snapping his fingers as Belle fell to her hands and knees. In some ways, Gold was a generous master. Not making her wear the custom leather collar to prove that he owned her. For that, she would be forever grateful. "Come here, beautiful." This time when he spoke, it had an air of gentleness to it. Belle scurried to kneel beside his chair, breasts heaving with the quickness of her breathe. 

Rumple moves to cup the woman's face, his cold against the flushed heat of her cheek. Belle fought the urge to lean into it but let a soft whine escape her lips. "Do you know why you are being punished?" 

"Yes, sir." Calm her small reply. It had taken Rumple months to break her but he adored her spirit. Something he didn't want to take away from her but Belle would know her place.

"Because I cleaned a forbidden space, sir." 

"Good girl. Do you know how you shall be punished?" 

Gold's thumb was rubbing small circles around her cheek. "No, sir." 

He smiled. Once again showing those sharp canines. There were times that Belle wished he'd change her. Forever in his praise of shaking off her silly mortal core but that was another thing that Rumpelstiltskin loved about her. It almost made him feel more human himself. 

"Ten strokes. Open palm. You will count this time, followed by 'I shall not disobey my master.' Understood."

"Yes, sir."

He tapped the inside of her thigh, already feeling the heat that radiated between her legs. He chuckled darkly. "Across my lap. Hands flat on the floor. Ankles locked, beautiful." 

Belle didn't whimper, didn't whine. She wanted touched, adored and would take it as it came. Taking her position on Mr. Gold's lap, the smile across his face was one of mischievous delight. 

The first slap landed quick, catching her off guard, causing her back to arch and a moan escape her lips. 

"One. I shall not disobey my master." 

Gold seemed to hum as the second slap, open palm, landed on top of the first. This one started to sting a little more. Her mind registering the coolness of his hand before he moved it away. 

"Two. I shall not disobey my master." 

The third, echoing in the stillness of the room. Causing a throb to move straight between her legs. The sting on the new flesh causing her to wiggle.

"Three. I shall not disobey my master." 

The next three came quickly. One right after another, not giving her mind nor her body time to react to the wave of sensations. Three more times, Belle belted out the command, teeth started to clench together as the pain overtook the senses. The throb between her legs getting worse with each passing slap. Gold merely chuckled at the heat and wetness that was soaking into the leg of his trousers. 

Tapping Belle's inner thigh, telling her to spread her legs apart so that he could get his hand through, pressing the coolness of his skin against her heat. Belle moaned, before a slap from his left hand hit the right side of her buttock. Causing a violent shutter to rip through her body.

"Seven... I... I shall not... disobey my master." 

Teasing as a finger pressed between swollen folds to find the ball of nerves and rack his fingernail across them before another slap at the same time. 

"Eight. I... I shall not dis... disobey my master." 

He smirked. "You want to come, beautiful." 

"Yes, sir. I've been so good." 

Another slap before the finger moved from her nerves, easily sliding the middle digit deep within her wet hole before another slap hit. Racking her body with more sensations. The pleasure and the pain working together against her. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Hurts, sir. Nine. I shall not dis... obey. Oh god. My master." 

"You can't come until I tell you, Belle." 

"I know, sir." 

His hand sat on the right side of her buttocks. The side that had taken the most abuse. Letting his cold skin cool the welts that were starting to form from his hand. "So beautiful." His voice filled with a mirth that she hadn't heard in quite some time. Still working his finger in and out of her hole, the last slap comes with a force that causes the young beauty to scream out loud. 

"Ten... I shall... I shall... Please, sir. Not disobey my master." 

Gold leaned down, pressing a pair of cold lips against the small of her back. "Would you like to come, beautiful." 

For the moment, Belle forgot herself and let a gasping moan escape her lips before she answered. "Yes, sir. Please, sir. I've been so good." 

His finger is removed, once again finding the most sensitive area of her folds. Working his finger up and down as Belle arched her back, knowing that she had to control herself until her master gave her permission. Small moans and gasping breathes escaping her lips. "Come for me." His thick accent breathed against her ear as Belle began to ride his finger the best that she could in her current position. The orgasm that overtook her as the moans filled the small flat were music to his ears. Her body trembling as it rode the pleasure out. Leaving an even bigger wet spot on his thigh. "Come back to me, Belle. You're safe." His hand rubbing gently over her backside, letting the coolness contrast the burning pain. 

When her breathing calmed, he tapped the inside of her inner thigh, helping her to raise from her position and sit stranding his lap. Belle letting her swollen cheeks rest between his knees to stop the pain from being worse. "Thank you, Sir." Her voice was small as he pressed his lips gently to her own, gasping at the cold that came with them. His hand rose to wipe the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. "So beautiful. My strong Belle." She nodded, resting her head against his chest. "Let's get you cleaned up and off to bed." Belle made the smallest of noises but no further complains as she was lifted into his arms.

\----------

A human would barley be able to hear the gently key strokes on the laptop. Human hearing would dismiss the sound and think nothing more of it. The warmth of the sun shines through the window, dust particles sparkling in the air as they float around.

tap tap tap tap

"Oh for Christ sakes." 

It's a statement spoken with an air of annoyance with it. The tapping stops. Steel blue eyes glare at the man sitting at the kitchen table, tired eyes still staring into the bright light of the microscope. 

"Problem Sherlock?"

A growl is his only reply. Pupils dilated with the information that the tiny drop of blood was telling him. "The tapping is distracting." 

Blueish green hues dance to the side as Sherlock observed John, huffing under his breathe and taking his laptop up the stairs. Finally, the genius would be able to work in peace. Hours had been spent on just this one blood sample alone. There was something so familiar about it. It was indeed vampire in nature, telling by the way that the white blood cells in it wouldn't react to a small drop of bacteria that was dropped into it. None of the samples that Sherlock had laid in front of him could tell the age of this one in particular but there was something else, something that the clever detective couldn't put his finger on. The vampire in question wasn't made, he was born. Pure-blood. Very few of these where left in this world and were becoming more rare each passing day. 

'I need all the information that you can possibly give me on pure-blood vampires living in London. If you can't get it, use Mycroft. He'll give it to you quicker than he will me.' - SH

Sitting the phone back down on the table, the consulting detective steeples his hand under his chin. John once again bounces down the stairs, stopping to grab his coat. "Going out. Need anything?" John was what the vampire world called a "Familiar." Men and Woman that gave themselves willingly to serve vampires. Sherlock didn't want a servant, he wanted a colleague and when he first sat his eyes on Captain John Watson, he knew he was the one. Most familiars go into this line of work, wanting to one day be turned as well. John was different. Intelligent in his own right, loyal and trustworthy. A man of medicine. 

"Card is still in your wallet." Sherlock's tone was low, still deep in thought. "Stop by the bank and pick up several pouches of the usually. Text Molly and tell her that I need the test results in a timely manner. Get you some food." With that, he returned back to the depths of his mind palace, not even opening his eyes. "Right." John leaves. 

'I don't even what to know what you need them for. Mycroft is going to send the files that I don't have. Hope you know what your getting into Sherlock.' - GL

The chime of his text tone pushes him back to reality. Reading it with a scoff before rising from the chair. It's interesting that Lestrade didn't just tell his brother to send over all the files. Sherlock isn't the normal vampire. The only warm blood that he usually indulges in is John's from time to time when he's allowed. Other than that, it's some rather nice O negative that John picks up for him. He likes it cold. The way it seems to warm him as it trickles down his throat. And the blood lust that vampires get from biting someone with a pulse is something that he can live without. He's been celibate for over 15 years, no since in fixing something that isn't broken. 

The chime from his laptop breaks the detective from staring out the small kitchen window. Wine glass in hand as he strolls over to the desk, ignoring the setting sun coming through the window. Greg's e-mail no doubt and his pale hues scan the opened document. Only three names on his list are pure-blood vampires. One janitor, Irene Alder and he would rather lay on a bed of stakes then have to deal with that madness again, and a low level drug dealer that now lives in a retirement community in the south of Wales. 

'Any help?' -GL

Sherlock curses himself for leaving his mobile sitting on the kitchen table. 

'No. The ones in question would have to live in London. The janitor seems to have only one hand so that rules him out.' - SH

The chime rings out once more. Mycroft. 

Four possible matches. 

\- A woman that is the current president of the Bank of England. Two small children. Fell in love with her familiar and started a family.  
\- The president of Tesco. Lives in Northern Ireland and was on vacation in Spain at the time of the murder.  
\- A loner that lives outside of Yorkshire. (Possible contact required)  
\- Lord Rupert Gold. (Scotland, Glasgow) Currently a member of the House of Lords. Parliament. One of the Lords Temporal. Has held the seat for over 50 years and is considered a good friend of the Queen. Has a caretaker that goes by Miss. Belle French. Nationality unknown. 

'Two possibilities. I'll text you when I have more information.' - Sh

"Right. Thank you once again for the help, Mr. can't-risk-breaking-a-nail-to-help-with-the-shopping." John's voice is annoyed but Sherlock over looks him. His eyes never leaving the e-mail. 

"Put the things away, John. We are leaving." 

His mobile buzzes. 

'Right. Why does my pulse fasten when you tell me that. Stay out of trouble. No dead bodies.' - GL

John, being the ass that he was sometimes, takes more than 15 minutes to put things in there proper places. "AB positive?" Sherlock questions the contents of the pouch. "Figured we would have dinner tonight. Well, I would make myself dinner, you can sit there and watch me eat and drink the virgin blood." His eyes light up before placing a kiss on John's forehead. "You spoil me."

"It's your money." He gives a cocky grin. Sherlock's cold digit gently running over the glyph that's located on the back of John's neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. "Later." 

"You bastard." John smiles, following the taller man out of the flat and back down the stairs. A wide grin on the detective's face as he lifts his mobile to his ear. 

"Yes, dear brother." 

"I need all the information that you can get me on the loner from Yorkshire and Lord Rupert Gold. The game is on, brother mine." 

"I do hope that you understand what you are getting into. Gold isn't the type of man that you want to do business with, Sherlock. Ruthless. The man will rip you to pieces without the blink of an eye."

"Normal for me." 

Sherlock raises his arm to haul a taxi. Reaching into the inner pocket of his Belstaff as the car pulls to the curb. A dark pair of sunglasses now cover his eyes. Opening the door, John get's in first. Followed by his handler. "And anything that you can dig up on Miss. Belle French, the caretaker. If we can't get to him personally, we go through her." 

"Will send the proper links to your mobile. Heed my warning, Sherlock."

\---------

The flat for the most part is quiet. All but the low breathes of a sleeping chestnut brunette curled up next to his side. A mobile chimes in the distance and the hand that is wrapped around a small waist is raised. A gestured hand wave and suddenly the phone is sitting on the bedside table. A crocked grin upon the man's features before reaching for it. One unread text. Just when he was believing that people would leave him be for the night.

'Meeting. Tomorrow night. Kingsbury, St Andrew's Old Church. Basement. Future of the Vampire Nation is under threat.' 

Gold arches a brow. Well, that didn't take long. The smirk leaves his lips as Belle makes a whining noise with the lose of contact. "There, there, pet. I'm not leaving." Kissing the top of her forehead before he pulls her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head. I love both the shows, plus the movies and something just clicked a bit.


End file.
